dccomicsmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Poison
' Season 1 Episode 5' :: The episode begins five years in the past. Harvey Dent, Gotham's new district attorney is at a construction site along with Mayor Hamilton Hill and Bruce Wayne to break ground for the future site of the Stonegate Penitentiary (which is being paid for by Wayne Enterprises). As construction begins an unknown woman holding a vase with a rose in it looks on. The story then shifts into the present day to the Stonegate Penitentiary. A helicopter lands in the penitentiary grounds and a convict gets in and the helicopter flies off. Commissioner Gordon gets a phone call about the breakout and him and his men go after the escaped convicts. Batman spots the helicopter and uses his grappel gun to hook onto the helicopter. Batman pulls the man out of the helicopter and the man asks who are? Then Batman replies Im your worst nightmare. Bruce Wayne then goes to the Rose Cafe' and meet Harvey and his fiancee Pamela Isley. After they visit with each other Pamela says she has to leave and gives Dent a kiss. Harvey then starts to fell hot and passes out. Harvey Dent is then rushed to the hospital. When Commissioner Gordon gets a phone call about Harvey him and his men rush over to the hospital. After the doctors run some test they tell Gordon that Harvey has been poisoned. Commissioner Gordon then provides police protection for Harvey Dent and tells Detective Harvey Bullock to go to the rose cafe' to investagate. Bruce Wayne then goes into the doctors laboratory and takes a sample of Harvey's blood. At the Batcave Batman runs test onthe blood. It is discovered that the poison comes from a rare rose. As batman is about to go to the Gotham Botanical Gardens to get a sample of the rose to make an antidote Alfred tells Batman the rose is extinct. When Pamela Isley visits Harvey at the hospital Bruce begins to suspect that she might be responsible for poisoning the District Attorney. Bruce then asks Alfred to find any information he can on Pamela Isley. Alfred finds out that Pamela makes perfume for a cosmetic company and that she has P.H.D in botany and that she gives lectures at colledges about endangered and extinct plants. Batman then tracks Pamela to a green house. When Batman breaks in he is attacked by a venus fly trap. When Pamela comes out he asks why she poisoned Harvey. Pamela replies by saying "please call me Poison Ivy". She goes on to say Harvey had to pay for his crime. When Batman asks what crime Poison Ivy said he had to pay for destroying all the roses when he built the Gotham Penitentiary. Poison Ivy then revealed that the poison she used on Harvey is in her lipstick and he got poisoned when she kissed him. Poison Ivy then kisses Batman but the Dark Knight spits the poison out of his mouth. Poison Ivy then reveals that she already has an antidote to the poison. Batman then cuts himself out of the venus fly trap. Poison Ivy then starts to shoot darts at Batman. Batman tries to swing from a light fixture but it breaks and causes an electrial fire. Batman then falls into a hole in the ground filled with cactie. Poison Ivy is about to kill Batman but batman says if I fall so does your rose. He then holds up the endangered rose. Not wanting to lose the rose Poison Ivy gives Batman the antidote. The next day Harvey Dent wakes up at the hospital and Bruce tells him that Pamela may not be the right girl for him. The episode ends with Poison Ivy in the Gotham Penitentiary saying that she will return. Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:DC Animated Universe